


Promessa

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Double Drabble, Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Ele voltara para cumprir sua promessa, voltara para cantar para a sua alma, para tornar sua morte indolor."





	Promessa

Viver em um lugar como o Distrito Oeste — onde a comida era escassa para uns e podre para outros; onde a água era contaminada no sul e tingida com o sangue dos que morriam de sede no norte — sempre fora um risco de vida. Entretanto, para Inukashi, a morte era uma adversária distante, um obstáculo que estaria esperando-a no fim do caminho, uma sombra que ela veria ao longe quando estivesse com os cabelos brancos andando com a ajuda de seus cães queridos.

Inukashi enganou-se no entanto, caiu doente ainda jovem, vítima de um mal desconhecido, intratável, incurável.

Travar uma luta contra o seu corpo foi em vão.

Recusar-se à agonizar perante a doença não a fez parar de infeccionar seus órgãos.

 _Era o fim._  A morte, sua maior adversária chegara mais cedo e esperava com fervor sua alma ser atraída para a lâmina brilhante da foice.

Mas o cinza de um olhar conhecido trouxe-lhe a paz e a doçura um tanto arrogante de uma voz familiar a fez sorrir em seu leito improvisado de pelos caninos.

Ele voltara para cumprir sua promessa, voltara para cantar para a sua alma, para tornar sua morte indolor.

_A lâmina brilhante da morte era a melodia mágica de Nezumi._


End file.
